Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 19: Forgotten Power
In a forgotten universe... Springtrap wandered around a large building, walking past a large ice area, with large cliffs at the edges. He looked down to see a broken mech at the bottom of said cliffs, going down to see it, he noticed it wasn't all too damaged, apart form the place the pilot would normally be, which as mangled and broken. He had an idea, the fuel inside the mech was still usable, so the mech was salvage-able. Getting all the unusable parts away, he took the metal parts off, reshaping it using tools inside the building. As he was nearing completion, he realised it didn't look right, It looked too weak, it needed a skin. "Ah hah! It needs a suit" Springtrap said, before racing up to the lockers, each one containing a suit, Springtrap got every single suit, and stitched them together. Once placed on the re-built mech, it looked more powerful than ever. "Hmm, there's something not quite right, where am I gonna take this?" He asked himself, before echoes started coming from across the building, some he could remember, others weren't so familiar. He knew one thing though, the voices were of those in danger. He raced throughout the building, but no where were there any voices. That is, until he saw something on the floor, it was a disc-like object, with the very top glowing a medium red. Springtrap as eager to pick it up when he looked at the top, but there was no top, just a hole, and at the bottom was... Was... There was no bottom, as if the hole led to another world. But the most interesting part of this device was, that it actually did lead to another world. "Huh, interesting inde- why is someone saying what I do, or what I think, and who are these people just staring at me? Ugh, I'll deal with that later." Springtrap said as he observed the device. "Maybe if I make the hole big enough, I can get through it, this maybe the source of the voices." Springtrap realised, but as soon as he picked it up, his mind was blinded by memories of a once corrupted man. This was the imprint of the past Vincentine. The regular Springtrap and this ghost was in a stalemate at controlling the suit. "(Sigh) Stop... stop looking at me. I... I have been in this thing for too long. I just wanna GET OOOUT! (sigh) You... you're watching, aren't you? Stop... (dry evil laugh) I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you. You did this to me. You'll, I'll, (sigh). I'll tear them apart. I'll tear them... apart. What did I do? What did I do? I. Don't. Deserve this! Get out! Get... (dry sigh) I don't wanna be here! Stop it! STOP IIIIITTTT!" And then, the regular robot got control back, he had let go of the device. "What the, what was that? Okay so, I can't tough it without, that happening. What about using a claw? There's tons of arcade machines here, I'll just find a broken claw machine, and use that to grab this instead." Springtrap said to himself, as the did what he said, when grabbing it, he was ready to face what happened. But it didn't. "Huh, woo, the claw works. Now to see how I can use this device to get this giant mech through." Springtrap said, throughout the day he tried everything to get the hole bigger, until finally, with a stroke of luck, a storm outside sent lightning through the building, striking the device directly, this making the hole twice as big. "Ah hah! That's how it works huh? Well then, lets give it the lightning it needs." Springtrap said as he designed the largest conductor in the area, no less than a few seconds after completion, lightning bolted down through. By the time the storm had died, the hole was big enough for the mech to fall through. "Okay then, my plan is complete, now to see what's happening down there." Springtrap said, climbing up the mech, before controlling it. The mech jumping through just as some more lightning closed the hole. In an unknown universe... A robot got up, looking at her hands, she had no idea where she was, where her friends were, and if there was anyway out. "Ugh, wh-where am I!? Oh god, where is everyone? Did they leave me? Uuugh. what's happening?" Lots of questions surrounded Spring Bonnie's head, as she walked around the dark room. "How peculiar, I'm, I'm not in the world I came from. Still doesn't tell me where I am." She said, before a noise came from behind here, turning around, she saw monsters of her friends, hallucinations she thought, that is until, he showed up. "N-I-G-H-T-Y! What the? How?" Spring Bonnie asked. "You have a lot of questions I see, don't worry, your friends are fine, these are just holograms of mine. Any ways, the two I've dreaded coming back from their goose chase have come back with the stones of infinity." "The stones of infinity?" "Yes, 6 stones that have potentially infinite power. Although, I can't access them, I need a special type of circuit board that will allow me to use them." "Well if I'm still alive then you need me for so- oh right, the circuit board, I won't help you with that if you were gonna ask." "Well then, we already have something not in common, that's nice, but there's one small detail you need to know." "And that is?" Spring Bonnie asked. "I'm not, asking you." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before lifting her up by the neck. "I can easily kill you if I wanted, a quick grab at the robotic core would kill you in a matter of seconds." N-I-G-H-T-Y- said, before Spring Bonnie used a new type of power to push N-I-G-H-T-Y away, before phantom grabbing him by the neck. "Don't you ever under-estimate my strength, I can do more than you want." "I... I can see that. Go on, let your anger out on me, sing a song if you must." N-I-G-H-T-Y mocked. "All right then." Spring bonnie said, releasing N-I-G-H-T-Y and then restraining him with ultra-dense vibranium. Control – Halsey "They send me away to find them a fortune A chest filled with diamonds and gold The house was awake With shadows and monsters The hallways they echoed and groaned I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning I'm crying, 'They're coming for me' And I tried to hold these secrets inside me My mind's like a deadly disease I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me' I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right, you should be scared of me Who is in control? I paced around for hours, on empty I jumped at the slightest of sounds And I couldn't stand the person inside me I turned all the mirrors around I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me' I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right, you should be scared of me Who is in control? I'm well acquainted With villains that live in my bed They beg me to write them So they'll never die when I'm dead And I've grown familiar With villains that live in my head They beg me to write them So I'll never die when I'm dead It was then she realised her true powers. I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me' I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right, you should be scared of me Who is in control Even now N-I-G-H-T-Y was becoming scared of her. And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me' I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right, you should be scared of me Who is in control" By the time she stopped, N-I-G-H-T-Y was more afraid of her than anyone else in the room, but then he realised what he could do with her. Suddenly, Spring Bonnie was enclosed in an impossible metal box, one that's next to impossible to break. N-I-G-H-T-Y soon left with the box. Back in the main universe... "What? Is it something I said?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked, before continuing. "Any ways, you two are no longer needed, I have what I want, and you're gonna get what you really deserve, see you never!" N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before sending Jack and Vincentine into separate prison cells. Jack looked out to see where they were, and there was one sight he couldn't forget... His friends, trapped with them... Previous Chapter - Next Chapter O Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions